Flama Negra
by Katra Belikov
Summary: La guerra está cerca. Los Uchiha se preparan para el golpe de Estado. Pero no todo ocurre como está planeado, y una flama negra retorna a Konoha, dispuesta a todo por defender la Voluntad de Fuego.


**Flama Negra**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los que no o son inspirados en por otro personajes o son creados por mi imaginación.

_**Summary:**_ La guerra está cerca. Los Uchiha se preparan para el golpe de Estado. Pero no todo ocurre como está planeado, y una flama negra retorna a Konoha, dispuesta a todo por defender la Voluntad de Fuego.

La húmeda y silenciosa noche había cubierto la aldea oculta entre las hojas desde hace ya un bueno tiempo. Los civiles descansaban en paz, a costa de los ninjas en servicio que se encargaban se defender la aldea en caso de que algún enemigo quisiera atacar. La paz solo era interrumpida de vez en cuando por algún que otro animal o insecto.  
Las unidades ANBU, en especial, recorrían los límites de la villa en busca de cualquier sujeto sospechoso puesto que desde hace algunos meses se habían repetido numerosamente los intentos de secuestro de niños de clanes importantes para apoderarse de sus técnicas, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaca, ambos herederos de sus respectivos clanes, habían sido los dos ataque más violentos y notables, los cuales habían puesto a Konoha en estado de alerta. Los intentos quedaban solo en eso gracias a la eficacia de los ANBU, pero extrañamente los culpables de estos escapaban o acababan con su propia vida, sin dejar ninguna pista de sus intenciones o razones.  
Fuera de esos hechos inusuales, la villa permanecía en paz y calma debido a los esfuerzos Shinobi.

En la Mansión del Hokage, exactamente, dos niveles por debajo del suelo se llevaba a cabo una reunión secreta: El Sandaime Hokage, también conocido como "Dios Shinobi" se encontraba revisando los repostes de sus ANBUS más confiables respecto a un asunto muy delicado que pondría en juego el bienestar de Konohagakure: El Golpe de estado que preparaban los Uchiha.  
Hiruzen Sarutobi suspiro cansado y arrojo los reportes a su escritorio. Con su mano izquierda fumo un poco de la pipa que siempre llevaba consigo y miro un punto fijo en la oscura habitación, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos e ignorando completamente a los shinobi delante de él.  
Pero un momento, y no por primera vez, el anciano deseo que Minato no hubiera muerto durante el ataque de del Nueve Colas y estuviera ahí para tomar las riendas de la villa. El amaba la aldea y estaba dispuesto a todo por defenderla, el problema era que ya era viejo: _Las nuevas generaciones deben superar a las anteriores. _Palabras sabias que fueron dichas por sus maestro: Hashirama y Tobirama Senju. A su edad solo deseaba pasar sus últimos años retirado, esperando tranquilamente la muerte para reunirse de nuevo con su amada esposa y el resto de sus compañeros caídos. La villa era grande, con problemas que se solucionaban solo para que otros tomaran su lugar, un trabajo nada apropiado para alguien de su edad.  
- _Es hora de que otro tome mi lugar_ – Pensó. Y lo haría si fuera por él. Sin embargo, no había candidatos suficientemente dignos o preparados para el puesto; Danzo no era una buena opción, aunque tenía la experiencia, conocimientos y poder, sus métodos eran demasiado extremistas y en algunas ocasiones inhumanas._- Además que no es bueno para la villa estar cambiando permanentemente de líder.  
_Volvió a suspirar y exhalar el humo de la pipa. Los Uchiha siempre habían sido leales a la aldea, desde de todo esta se fundó con su ayuda. Los altos y bajos siempre eran normales: la antigua guerra entre Senju y Uchiha parecía no perecer, aunque ahora solo su alumna Tsunade Senju era la última heredera de ese clan y había dejado la villa mucho tiempo atrás. Jamás pensó que los Uchiha aun guardaran tanta ira como para estar dispuestos a usar la fuerza para tomar el control: Si no estuviera leyendo los reportes tan detalladamente no lo creería. Maldijo en vos baja y se giro hacia los tres ANBUS que habían estado en completo silencio, contemplando a su líder meditar sobre el asusto:

-¿Esto es todo? – Pregunto el Tercero refiriéndose a los numerosos reportes esparcidos por la mesa.

- Esa es toda la información que pudimos recaudar hasta ahora Hokage-sama – Dijo el ANBU con máscara de perro y cabellos castaño que se asomaba debajo de ella. La capa blanca que cubría su cuerpo rebelaba su rango de Capitán ANBU y su voz ronca y firme develo que era un hombre experimentado en materia ninja.

- Ellos son cuidadosos – Prosiguió la figura al lado de al lado del Capitán. Esta era más atlética y baja, un hombre joven con máscara de águila y cabello rubio: Un Yamanaca probablemente.- Las reuniones se llevan en la más alta confidencialidad y no hemos intentado infiltrar ningún espía por temor a ser descubiertos. Ellos aun no descubre lo que sabemos y la sorpresa es importante en este punto. La investigación se llevó acabo por un reducido grupo de ANBUS elite que solo responde a Hokage-sama. Nuestros espías con Mitokado-san y Utatane-san confirmaron que son completamente ignorantes con el tema y que están concentrados en el intento de secuestro de Nara Shikamaru hace 3 semanas. Danzo y Raíz han estado en silencio y nuestros espías no revelaron nada, sin embargo, Danzo es conocido por dejar la mayoría de sus operaciones en secreto, si se está moviendo, no lo hemos descubierto aun.

-Respecto a los Uchiha – Siguió la tercera figura. Una escultural mujer de cabellos negro hasta nadie espalda con máscara de Gato y un traje ANBU reglamentario, su única arma parecía ser un tantō en su espalda.- Por ahora son solo preparativos: Análisis de rondas de servicio y puntos estratégicos dentro de la aldea, también tenemos entendido que han comprado un gran cargamento de armas y sellos explosivos, según los reportes, es para abastecer el arsenal de la Policía Militar de Konoha, el numero de armas parece algo exagerados, pero no es lo suficiente como para acusar al Clan de estar cometiendo algo ilegal. – La mujer se detuvo y miro al Capital, quien asintió animándola a que continuará con su discurso- Aunque hay algo extraoficial que nos gustaría que Hokage-sama tuviera a consideración en el futuro.

Hiruzen miro con interés a la única mujer del grupo, luego fugazmente a los otros dos y volvió a la primera, asintió para que prosiguiera.

-Uchiha Itachi es uno de los más grandes genios que la aldea ha tenido, su talento es comparable al de Yodaime-sama y Hatake Kakashi. Se graduó de la academia a los 6 años, se volvió Chunnin a los 10 y Jonin a los 12. Es claro que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que se vuelva Capitán ANBU y se le de acceso a información clasificada de la aldea…

La ANBU paro de hablar. El tercero bufo estresado, sabiendo de que estaban preocupados sus hombres: Darle ese tipo de influencia a alguien cuyo clan planea levantarse en contra de Konoha es inaudito y peligroso. Los Capitanes ANBU tenían acceso a prácticamente toda la información de Konoha: desde la de los civiles, hasta los más altos rangos Ninja. Si esa información caía en malas manos, sobre todo a aquellos que intentaban derrumbar los altos mando de la aldea, sería un desastre de proporciones épicas.

El tercero lo medito unos segundos: -Itachi jamás ha mostrado más que absoluta lealtad ante Konoha.- Parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con las personas delante de él.

-Eso no quita que su clan sea poderoso, y al fin y al cabo su misma sangre – Interrumpió el Capitán ANBU- Uchiha puede ser leal, pero nadie tiene más posibilidades de quebrarlo que su propia familia. No podemos arriesgarnos a que eso suceda.

-Además, aunque no seda, aun quedara metido entre los dos bandos. El chico está condenado por su genialidad desde que su Clan se decidió por dar el golpe. – Finalizo el ANBU con máscara de águila. El silencio se extendió por la habitación y el Hokage tomo la palabra de nuevo al cabo de unos minutos, suspirando por el destino de genio Uchiha. – El Ascenso de Itachi no podría detenerlo aunque quisiera, su historial es impecable y sus logros en batalla y habilidades lo hacen un perfecto Capitán ANBU… Aparte que retrasarlo o solo crearía sospechas tención en un ambiente que no necesita más detonantes. No existe ninguna buena razón para no ascenderlo.

- El concejo debe estar enterado de esto. - Empezó a replicar la mujer ANBU.

- Eso viejo de mierda no solucionaran nada – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los ANBUS se precipitaron en contra del intruso al instante con sus tantō en mano. La figura vestida de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra y la capucha alta dio un audible bufido de fastidio y saco dos kunais de su vestimenta. El ANBU águila llego primero a la figura desconocida, pero su arma fui desviada sin mucha dificultad de un solo movimiento, y una patada rápida a su estomago lo arrojo contra una pared, causando que sus costillas se rompieras con alarmante facilidad y perdiera el sentido durante unos minutos. Los otros dos ANBUS vieron con recelo como uno de los ANBU mas poderosos de la Villa era derrotado como si tratara de un Gennin novato.

-Alto – Dijo el tercero levantando la voz y todos los que se encontraban en la habitación se quedaron inmóviles. El ANBU Águila comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad, sujetando la pared como apoyo para no caer.

-Hokage-sama, es…

-Silencio – Interrumpió secamente el anciano mirando fijamente al intruso, reconociendo su Chakra al instante. - Retírense, yo me encargare de esto… Y no hablen con el consejo de esto, es información Rango S. – Los ANBU no se movieron- ¡LARGO!

La habitación quedo con solo dos personas en su interior. El intruso salió de la oscura esquina en la que se había refugiado luego del intento de eliminarlo y miro al líder de Konohagakure. La figura era pequeña y atlética, y cuando hablo se reveló claramente que era una mujer joven y poderosa, un pequeño detalle que las fuerzas ANBU no habían notado:

-Tus ANBUS están un poco fuera de practica – Su tono burlón acompaño la sonrisa petulante que podía verse a través de su capucha. – Y necesitan aprender algo más de modales.

-No creo que todas sus habilidades permitan siquiera estar al nivel de alguien como tú. Y en cuanto a modales, tú también dejas mucho que desear- El anciano discutió y junto sus manos delante de su cara, recostándose contra el escritorio.- Pero en fin, supongo que escuchaste toda la discusión. Mi curiosidad es entonces: ¿Por qué estas aquí?

La mujer sonrió: -Curiosidad.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero pensaba que odiabas la aldea.

- Si la odiara no trabajaría como incognito en las demás naciones, alertando a Konoha de posibles amenazas y recolectando información.

- Cierto- Menciono el Tercero- Pero desde que adquiriste ese papel, pocas han sido las veces que volviste aquí. Me atrevo a suponer que si estás aquí es por protección, aunque tu orgullo es incapaz de pedirlo formalmente.

La sonrisa burlona desapareció para ser remplazada por la melancolía: - Olvidaba lo bien que me conoces anciano.

-Los intentos de secuestro también han ocurrido aquí. No me sorprende del todo tu llegada sabiendo quienes te acompañan.

-Supongo que por eso eran las unidades ANBU extra en los límites de la aldea. Pensaba que algún presentimiento de los viejos de mierda los había puesto ahí para mí. – Dijo con diversión y resentimiento. – Así que, los Uchiha están planeando un golpe de estado. No me sorprende que algo así salga de sus egoístas y superiores culos, aun estando a cargo de Policía Militar de Konoha, esos bastardos están siempre están hambrientos de poder.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no todos son así, y que eso no es del todo verdad. -Rebatió- Y aunque el consejo haya sido… Estricto contigo en el pasado, dirígete a ellos con un poco de respeto. Tus padres te orientaron de una mejor forma que rebajarte a esto.

La mujer inclino su cabeza, avergonzada por sus propias palabras aunque una parte de ella se sentía muy bien por "rebajarse". Sacudio la cabeza y dirigió su atención lejos del pasado, a los reportes sobre el descuidado escritorio del Hokage y miro uno de los nombres que había allí escritos: Así que Fugaku está en esto.

Hokage bajo la cabeza cansado y miro los reportes que previamente había leído: El es el líder de todo el movimiento… El no es el mismo Fugaku que tú conociste querida.

-Rara vez las personas son lo que esperamos, la naturaleza humana es cambiar según su conveniencia. Siempre he tenido eso en mente. – Dijo la mujer y miro a Hiruzen- Estas muy cansado ya, deberías nombrar de una vez a Godaime Hokage, o morirás dejando a esta aldea al merced de consejo...

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Respondió- Aparte, hace solo 7 años que el Yodaime murió y el no había ejercido el cargo por mucho tiempo…

- _No es bueno para la gente de Konoha cambie demasiado de líder_, lo sé. – Dijo de memoria y cortante. Los recuerdos de Yodaime-sama aparecieron en su mente y desaparecieron con la misma facilidad.- En fin, no vine aquí para esto, estoy aquí para salvarle el culo a esta aldea y a ti.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso? - Pregunto interesado el Sarutobi- ¿Asesinaras a todos los Uchiha de la aldea? Eso no será fácil de explicar, aunque no dudo que puedas llegar a lograrlo y sobrevivir.

-Si es necesario lo hare Sarutobi. Como dijiste, no estaría aquí si no estuviera en una posición tan mala…

Miro atentamente a la chica y pregunto con cautela: ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Tu no harías nada sin ganar algo del mismo valor.

-Quiero volver a ser una ciudadana de Konoha, mis alumnas y yo, es hora de que nos instalemos en un lugar. Contrario a lo que piensas, no odia esta aldea aunque en ella perdí muchas cosas por ella.

El tercero escucho con atención: - Sabes que eso no es posible, el consejo aprobó tu exilio de la aldea y solo ellos pueden volver a aceptarte. Debo recordarte que Danzo no te tiene mucho aprecio que digamos.

-Recuerdo el cariño del hijo de puta. No te preocupes, elegí un bueno momento para esto. Los extranjeros que intentaron secuestrar a los herederos del clan Nara y Yamanaca están cada vez más cerca de lograr su cometido, escuche que los que fueron detrás del Nara casi lograron escapar a Iwagakure. Los secretos de la aldea están en peligros, sin contar con el golpe de estado Uchiha.

-La aldea está en riesgo, eso lo sé.

-Es por eso que se necesita a ninjas poderosos y leales dentro de Konoha para protegerla.

-Leales y poderosos, ¿Cómo tu? – La mujer no contesto- ¿Y cómo lograras todo esto?

-El consejo recuerda mi poder, me temen, y es por eso que hace 7 años votaron por exiliarme de la aldea confiando en el mal nacido de Danzo... Pero ahora la amenaza esta dentro de la villa, y son incapaces de deshacerse de ella, necesitaran mi poder y mi permanencia dentro de la aldea. Después de todo, como hace 7 años, el consejo utilizara una de las pocas cosas que me quedan para controlarme.

El Hokage lo medito por un segundo y recordó los sucesos de hace 7 años, avergonzado respondio: Tienes razón – Decidió- Konoha te necesita y ya a pasado el tiempo suficiente, es hora de enmendar mi error. Los convenceré lo suficiente y el miedo los llevara a tomar el camino más fácil – Sarutobi miro a la nada- Me avergüenza que Homura y Koharu se hayan convertido en simples burócratas asustadizos, sabes que me opuse a tu exilio, pero no lo pude evitar. Como sea, ¿También te involucraras con los Uchiha no es asi?

-Fugaku-baka me debe un favor, es hora de cobrarlo. ¿Qué me dices?

El Tercero medito los hechos y suspiro derrotado: Yo me encargare de tu reincorporación aparte de la adición de tus alumnas. Volverás a Konoha como Jonin y una de mis ANBU personales a mi cargo.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama.

El anciano sonrió: Supongo que ahora nada se interpondrá entre Naruto y tu ¿no?

La mujer sonrió radiante: Es hora de que Naru-chan sea instruido en las técnicas del Clan. Nadie está mejor capacitado que yo para hacerlo. –Su felicidad flaqueo un poco- Ya no mas.

-El consejo no permitirá que tengas su custodia.

-Lo se, pero lo entrenare y puliré y cuando ellos se quieran dar cuenta Naru-chan tendrá la fuerza necesaria para tomar las riendas de su vida sin el consejo detrás de él. Se lo debo a Minato-san y a Kushina-san.

Hiruzen cerros los ojos, estando de acuerdo con eso: Kakashi está a cargo de él. Tendré todo listo para tu llegada en unos días.

-Mi campamento esta cerca de la frontera con Sunagakure. Estaremos aquí en dos semanas a más tardar. Avísale a Kakashi-Nii que estoy en camino.

Un resplandor amarillos propio del _Hiraishin no Jutsu _dejo a Hiruzen solo en aquella oscura habitación: Espero que esto acabe bien – Suspiro a la nada.

A tan solo 10 kilómetros de la frontera de Sunagakure, la mujer encapuchada aterrizo en un pequeño claro. El campamento al que entro estaba habitado por otras dos chicas: una muchacha de aproximadamente 14 años, con cabellos rosa claro, ojos rosa opacos y piel blanca como la nieve miro a la recién llegada sin sorprenderse por la repentina aparición. En su regazo descansada una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, de cabellos y piel igual al color que la mayor, sin embargo, sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos verde estaban cerrados debido al cansancio. Habían estado sin establecerse en ningún pueblo ni o villa los últimos 2 meses, después de que el último intento de los extranjeros por llevarse a una de las niñas casi había tenido éxito.

La chica de ojos rosa miro a la recién llegada sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en particular:

-Ya esta echo. – Afirmo con vos llana y calmada. Su voz siempre era así siempre, así que no molesto a la encapuchada.- No estarías aquí si no hubiera sucedido eso. – Respondió sin necesidad de una pregunta y sujeto un paquete de botanas a su lado, tomando unas galletitas y comiéndolas tranquilamente antes de ofrecerle el paquete a la encapuchada.

-Si Akina-chan, en dos semanas seremos ciudadanas de Konoha.

-Sakura-chan estará feliz Sensei, a ella no le gusta viajar demasía – Dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña niña que descansaba en su regazo.

La mujer asintió, convencida que el trato que hizo con el Sandaime Hokage era lo mejor para sus pupilas y ella. Se quito la capa negra que antes ocultaba su identidad para revelar a una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabellos rojo algo oscuro y ojos negros como el carbón, su piel era blanca, casi transparente. Estaba vestida con una remera de mangas costas, un pantalón oscuro y unas sandalias ninja. Se sentó frente el fuego, pensativa.

-Katra-sensei…

-Akina-chan- La interrumpió- Mañana partiremos en dirección a Konoha a primera hora; prepara a Sakura-chan por favor.

-Como diga Sensei. – Dijo la chica, notando el estado de ánimo de sus Sensei y volvió a tomar en su regazo el paquete de refrigerios

_-Espero que Kakashi-nii proteja a Naru-chan hasta que asegure mi posición en Konoha._ -Pensó- _No sé como el Hijo de puta de Danzo reaccionara cuando sepa que vuelvo al juego._ –Sonrió visiblemente- _Esta vez no sucederá lo mismo que hace 7 años._

Akina no dijo nada respecto a las reacciones de su Sensei, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Acaricio la pequeña cabeza de Sakura-chan y miro cielo, algo le decía que una nueva etapa había llegado.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Pues es el primer Fic de Naruto que hago, la verdad es que un conjunto que cosas me animaron a hacerlo y publicarlo.

Debo agradecer a: Dhaeris Pryde, mi hermana quien me ayudo a corregir este primer capitulo, espero que este bien dentro de todo mis Horrores de Ortografía y la mala costumbre de no mantener la misma persona en mis textos, espero que no me castigues por hacer atrocidades con eso. También agradezco al Grupo de Facebook: "_Amantes de los Fanfic´s_" por inspirarme, no se por que fue, pero leí algunos de sus textos y dije: "¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!" y me animo a plasmar esta versión de la historia Uchiha, o lo que seria mi propia versión de los Uchiha.

Debo aclarar que trate de mantener la mayor cantidad de información en el anonimato para mantener el suspenso, puede que no saliera tan bien como yo quería, pero espero que sea tan claro como fuera posible.

También aclaro que los protagonistas de este Fic serán: _**SHISUI UCHIHA E ITACHI UCHIHA**_ puesto que la masacre Uchiha original esta directamente ligada a estos dos. Y no habrá nada de _**Yaoi** _en esta historia, no por parte de los protagonistas pero tal vez si de algún personaje secundario tal vez, no descarto lo que mi mente pueda producir en el futuro.

Y por ultimo, yo también soy una lectora de Fic desde hace un buen tiempo, y he de aclarar que a no ser que me muera por la historia no dejo _Reviews _por que simplemente me gusta la historia y no tengo que comentar nada ya que me gusta tal y como es. Sin embargo, pediré humildemente que pongan algo así como: "_Me gusto, ¡Sigue así!_" . Solo para saber que alguien ahí afuera quiere leer lo que salio de mi mente.

Me despido por hoy, **_Katra Belikov_**.


End file.
